A Werehogs' Worst Nightmare
by VanFullMoonHelsing
Summary: Sonics' found out one of his fangs is sore. What should he do? Tails knows. Sonic must go to the dentist in...his werehog form. Oneshot. Rated T for blood.


A Werehogs' Worst Nightmare

Sonic and Tails were in Tails workshop eating Sonics' favourite food. Chilidogs. Tails grabbed a chilidog from the pile and took a bite out. Sonic did the same. Sonic then grabbed another and took a bite out. Sonic was holding two chilidogs, then gobbled them up. He licked his fingertips, waiting for Tails' response.

"I'm not turning this into a race Sonic" Tails said.

"Well, I am" Sonic cried.

Sonic grabbed five more and stuffed them into his mouth. Tails looked in disgust at his friend. The moon shone through the open window Sonic left open. Some of the light hit Sonic in the face, as if a lamppost was just above him. Sonic took seven more chilidogs and stuffed them into his mouth. Tails then pushed the plate of chilidogs over to Sonic. Sonic looked at Tails in surprise.

"I've suddenly lost my appetite" Tails said.

"Okay, more for me" Sonic exclaimed.

Sonic grabbed the plate and held it above his head and made the remaining chilidogs fall into his open mouth. Sonic licked his fangs as the chilidogs fell from the plate into his mouth. Sonic closed his mouth and put the plate down. Sonic chewed up the remaining chilidogs and as he was about to swallow. He heard a crack. Sonics' wolf ears heard it. It sounded like the crack was right beside his ear. Sonic chewed again. He heard another crack. His ears twitched again. Trying to warn him not to chew a third time. He didn't listen. He chewed his chilidogs a third time and heard the crack again. This time Sonic couldn't help, but yelp in pain. Tails saw Sonics' pain and stood up from the table.

"Sonic, are you alright?" Tails asked.

Sonic looked at Tails a pained expression in his emerald eyes. Tails saw Sonic was holding one of his cheeks with his clawed hand.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Tails asked.

Sonic swallowed the rest of his chilidog and whimpered at the pain. Sonic tried opening his mouth to talk, but the pain hurt too much. Tails walked to Sonics' side of the table.

"Sonic, did you…" Tails was cut off by the workshop door opening.

Sonics' improved hearing could hear a female shouting and a male shouting too.

_Its' gotta be Amy and Knuckles,_ Sonic thought.

Tails ran to where the shouting was coming from. While Tails was gone, Sonic tried touching his fang with his tongue. It stung as he did so. Sonic whimpered some more. Sonic could soon taste blood in his mouth. His blood.

_This is bad, very bad, _Sonic thought.

Sonic soon saw Tails coming into the room with a very angry Amy and Knuckles behind him.

_What'd those two get themselves into this time,_ Sonic thought.

Tails sat down in the chair beside Sonic. Sonic was still holding his cheek, when Knuckles banged the table with his fist.

"Sonic, where were you?" Knuckles shouted.

Sonic tilted his head sideways in a confused way. Knuckles sighed and turned to Amy. Amy nodded.

"Sonic, you were meant to meet us on Angel Island with the Chaos Emeralds" Amy said.

Sonic realised what he had forgotten to do. Sonic had forgotten about the Master Emerald shrine party. Along with Tails, who had his ears drooped. Sonic and Tails looked at each other then back at Amy and Knuckles.

"Sorry, we forgot guys" Tails said.

"Yeah, well it smells like you two had your own little party" Knuckles said.

Knuckles sniffed the air, then started growling.

"You greedy hedgehog!" Knuckles shouted at Sonic.

Sonic stared at Knuckles hand that was pointing at him. Sonic started getting nervous. Amy saw Sonics reaction and stepped in front of Knuckles.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Amy asked, "You don't seem like yourself."  
>Sonic looked down at his cleats, not bothering to answer.<p>

"Sorry Amy, even I don't know what's wrong with him" Tails explained.

_Maybe this will make him answer us, _Knuckles thought.

Knuckles took a few steps towards Sonics side and got his fist ready. Sonic heard Knuckles' breathing and looked up as Knuckles punched him right in his jaw. Sonic flew through the air, finally crashing in a wall. Sonic fell to the floor, from the impact. Amy and Tails looked at Knuckles in shock. Sonic rose up from the ground, but as he was about to stand he felt a sharp pain in his tooth. Sonic couldn't hold it in any longer and lifted his head and howled. Not his usual cheerful or angry howl. This one sounded like he was in pain. Amy and Tails ran over to Sonic once he stopped howling.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Tails asked.

Sonic shook his head and pointed at his mouth. Tails nodded at Sonic.

"I see, you must've done something to one of your fangs while eating" Tails said.

Sonic nodded his head, then turned his gaze to Knuckles. Knuckles was looking at his gloved knuckles, when he noticed Sonic was giving him a death stare. Amy ran over to Knuckles and hit him in the back of the head with her hammer.

"What is wrong with you?" Amy shouted.

"Hey! Don't blame me! Blame him!" Knuckles shouted, pointing at Sonic.

Sonic started growling at Knuckles, but stopped when his fang started stinging. He whimpered again.

"Sonic, can you open your mouth?" Tails asked.

Sonic shook his head. Knuckles rolled his eyes and walked over to Sonic. Knuckles grabbed Sonics' jaw and opened it wide enough for Tails to have a quick look at Sonics' fang. Sonics' eyes had widened and he was trying to remove Knuckles' hands. They didn't budge.

"Tails, do you see anything?" Knuckles asked.

Knuckles was trying not to let go of Sonics' jaw, because the Werehog was digging his claws deeper and deeper into the echidnas' arms. Tails looked at all of Sonics fangs, but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Amy, can you please hand me my smallest screwdriver?" Tails asked.

Amy nodded and ran into the garage and took Tails' smallest screwdriver and ran back. She gave it to Tails, who had his hand out.

Sonics' eyes widened as he saw Tails take the small screwdriver and put it in Sonics' mouth.

"There, Knuckles you can let go now" Tails said.

"Thank you" Knuckles said.

Knuckles let go of Sonics jaw and Sonic let go of Knuckles' arms. Knuckles rubbed his arms, where Sonic had cut into him. Sonic wanted to smile, but he had a screwdriver in his mouth.

"Okay Sonic, tell me which one hurts" Tails said.

Tails touched each of Sonics' sharp teeth lightly. Tails went from the back to the front. Once Tails reached Sonics' front fangs, he figured it was either one of them.

"It's one of your fangs" Tails told Sonic.

Sonic kept very still, so he wouldn't crush his friends' hand. Tails touched Sonics' left fang. No reaction. Tails touched Sonics' right fang. Sonic started howling and screaming. Tails took his hand out of his friend's mouth, as well as knocking the screwdriver out. Sonic clutched his jaw with both hands and only muffled screams came out.

"I think we may have to call the dentist" Tails said.

Sonic looked up at Tails with a frightened expression on his face. Sonic shook his head, while still holding his jaw.

"Sorry Sonic, but we must" Tails said.

Knuckles ran to get the phone, while Sonic stayed on the floor. Once Knuckles came back he gave Tails the phone. Knuckles smiled at Sonic.

"Your enjoying this aren't you Knuckle-head?" Sonic exclaimed.

Knuckles just kept smiling. Sonic started growling, until he heard Tails.

"Dr. Quack will be here soon" Tails exclaimed.

Sonic looked at his friends in shock. The taste of his own blood was driving Sonic insane. He hated how it tasted. Although Sonic was afraid, he still kept himself calm.

* * *

><p>It was an hour until Dr Quack arrived. Tails let him in and showed him where Sonic was. Sonic was lying on an operation table. Dr Quack looked at Tails.<p>

"Sorry, it was the only table I had for Sonic to lie on" Tails told Dr. Quack.

Dr. Quack nodded and walked over to Sonic. Sonic looked at Dr. Quack. Fear showed in his eyes. Dr. Quack put his suitcase down and took out a few tools. Sonic saw them and started shaking.

"I've gotta watch this" Knuckles said.

Tails and Amy pushed Knuckles out of the room.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Knuckles asked.

"Sonics' going to be in a lot of pain so show some sympathy for him" Amy exclaimed.

"I'm gonna be in a lot of WHAT!" Sonic shouted.

Amy and Tails lead Knuckles outside the operation room or Tails operation room. Amy, Tails and Knuckles grabbed a chair each and sat outside the room Sonic was in. Knuckles was up against the door listening to Sonic screaming.

Sonic heard Tails telling Knuckles to sit down. Sonic felt his entire mouth go numb as Dr. Quack got all his tools ready and began.

* * *

><p>After the operation on Sonics' fang, Sonic couldn't even feel his fang any more.<p>

"Did you rip my fang out?" Sonic asked.

"No Sonic, I just fixed it up" Dr. Quack answered.

"Why was it sore?" Sonic asked.

"It's because your adult werewolf fangs are coming through, they just couldn't get the old ones out" Dr. Quack answered.

Sonic licked his right fang. It didn't hurt as much as did before, but it still hurt a bit.

"So that's why it feels uneven," Sonic said.

Dr. Quack nodded and was about to leave, when Sonic said to him.

"Hey, thanks Doc" Sonic said.

Dr. Quack smiled and left. Sonic got off the table and walked out the door. When he got outside he saw Knuckles on the ground, laughing his head off.

"What's so funny?" Sonic growled.

"The way you were screaming, it was historical" Knuckles laughed.

"How about you come here and say it to my face" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sonic, don't start another fight" Tails said.

"Tails is right, tomorrow I can get your nails polished" Amy said.

Sonics' ears fell back. Knuckles laughed harder at Sonic. Sonic growled and ran out the door on all fours.

"Was it something I said?" Amy asked.

Tails shrugged.

Sonic ran along the thick grass. His fur blowing in the wind. His claws digging into the ground as he ran. Sonic stopped at the edge of a cliff and looked up at the full moon and smiled. He lifted his head all the way up and howled. His howl was full of happiness this time. No pain. No loneliness. Just happiness. As Sonic howled at the moon he felt as if his heart had just been cleared of every bit of pain and anger he had. Something else also made him even more happier.

To be…

FREE.

**I didn't feel like explaining the whole part about Dr. Quack fixing Sonics' fang so I just cut to the end. I still think it came out pretty good. Remember Read and Review.**


End file.
